rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Levialle Magosangre
General Name: Levialle Magosangre Nicknames: "The Orange Lily Killer", "The Blood Magician", "Levi", "Blue Jester" Age: +500 years (appears 19 - early 20ish) D.O.B: Sometime during the 14th Century Race: French (Human) - Arrancar (currently) Gender: Male Blood Type: ??? Marital Status: It's complicated Appearance Height: 6'1 Weight: 175 lbs Hair: White with a violet tint Eyes: Violet Skin: Porcelain Body type: Lithe/Gymnast Levialle is a fairly tall, lithe young man who stands at 6’1 and weighs 175 lbs. His face has feminine features along with porcelain skin and has medium length, unkempt, white hair that has an unnatural violet tint to it. His estigma is a purple marking under his left eye that looks like three pennants and his mask fragment is a thin piece of bone that lies on his nose, his hollow hole is positioned right at the center of his ribcage. Since he loves to go into the human world, Levialle is usually seen wearing clothes that mimic the humans or wearing a few outfits of his own that resemble what he wore when he was alive. He has a number "1" on his left pectoral to signify himself as the person who founded the Troupe. He also has many cut scars and bite marks on his arms, neck, shoulder, and torso from Isabella's "affection". He's usually seen a white, high collared jacket with white pants and gloves or he's usually wearing another all white outfit that's jacket looks like it's made for winter. Personality Levi just loves to play around, since he was magician/jester when he was alive, he has a tendency to make a joke out of all things...even murder. For the most part he seems like a completely careless person who doesn’t care about consequences, but that’s not to say that he’s a fool. Under this facade, Levi is a crafty, very intelligent and sneaky individual who purposely acts like an idiot...always doing what he can to get by and get someone else in trouble. Despite his playful nature, Levi is rumored to have a really nasty temper in very rare occasions. The only other person he remotely and truly even cares about is his assistant, Isabella...his hidden temper will come if he feels that she's in serious danger. He’s a talented liar and loves playing with the emotions of others as his own are near impossible to figure out. He's a skilled charmer who will definitely try to woo another if he sees the opportunity, if they're useful to him in a way he wishes, and if he wants to manipulate them into doing something. He loves breaking rules and doing whatever he wants but when it comes to his survival, he’ll do whatever to satisfy that need first...even if it means feigning cowardice. In short, he’s a true agent of chaos. Likes * Showing people his tricks * Sweets * Causing havoc * "Creative Murders" * Impressing Isabella Dislikes * People who can't take a joke * Clones/Pretenders * Those who interfere eith his plans * Chain of Command * Boring people * Being played for a fool * People who don't "applaud" at his shows Personality Weaknesses Levialle is slightly arrogant, sadistic, and impatient. He will only play the waiting game when he’s hunting a target, other than that Levialle is not the type of person you want to keep waiting for long or else he gets ugly. History Human Life Growing up as a poor human in 14th century, Levialle St. Pierre was the son of two servants that served in the castle of the Frenchland’s King Charles VI. As a child, he mostly spent his time doing menial labor in the castle or running around with a group of kids that later grew up to become a group of bandits and thieves. Eventually, his parents caught on to his act and they tried to find a way for him to better spend his time, the main reason being that they didn’t want him to end up getting his head chopped off at the executioner’s stand and they themselves would be kicked out for allowing their son to grow up such a way. So, they introduced him to the castle’s jester and he agreed to helping them have Levialle grow up in a way in which he could be useful to the King. Levialle of course initially detested but eventually gave into the idea seeing that he had no choice. Despite the distaste for his new “job” and position, Levialle kept it because not only did it pay good but he started to develop a liking towards magic and illusions...he even had a natural talent for it. In fact, he became so good that he even surpassed the court magician at his own job. He soon began to go around the kingdom and perform at taverns for extra money, earning him the nickname “The Jackal” as he used to wear a mask that resembled one as he did his shows. Eventually, Levialle began to grow addicted to the fame and money it brought in for him. During this time, Levialle soon met up again with those friends that grew up that grew up to become bandits/thieves. Upon meeting with them, Levialle thought that this would be a good opportunity to learn their ways and train with them outside of being the court jester...once he found out he could combine certain fighting skills with magic and tricks of a Juggler, this led Levialle down a much darker path than he expected himself to go through. Having acquired this newfound “power”, Levialle started to adopt another role for not only his King but for his own amusement as well. Telling King Charles about his newly acquired skills, Levialle offered his services as King’s secret personal bodyguard. During that time, Levialle was paid handsomely for not just only because of his entertainment but for also taking care of nuisances behind the scenes. Levialle himself enjoyed the job, he had no qualms about killing others and he loved to get creative. At this time of his life, Levialle soon met the King’s 14 year old daughter...that was when he was reassigned to be her personal protector. Though he was initially indifferent about her at first and found her annoying, Levialle soon began to develop personal feelings towards her and even began to fall for her. Their relationship was secret as the kingdom would’ve been in a uproar if they found out the Jester was secretly courting the King’s daughter. Their secret romance was quite an enjoyable time until one day, Levialle saw something that happened that led to a brutal disaster for the French monarchy. While creeping around the Kingdom’s castle one night one his way to see the King’s daughter once more, Levialle heard muffled screams coming from her bedroom. Upon peeking in the room to see what was going on, Levialle was horrified to see the King raping his own daughter. Despite him being enraged, Levialle had to contain his fury and leave the scene before he did something he was going to regret...but he wouldn’t forget it, that man would pay for that crime in the morning. When the next day came, Levialle went to go see the King in afternoon with a smile on his face. As the King welcomed him into the throne room, Levialle requested that they have dinner together later on that day to celebrate his rule...of course the King accepted, not questioning Leviall’s motives at all. When dinner time came, Levialle had prepared a private meal for his King and requested that happened in night so that they could enjoy the moonlight (the real reason being because that was when the King’s daughter was fast asleep). When the King showed up, Levialle kept up this act until the King took his seat. In that moment, Leviallae grabbed King Charles from behind by his mouth and slit his throat with one of his Kris knives...then proceeding to stab him repeatedly for an exact 100 times. As he finished, Levialle proceed to sever his head from the rest of his body. The next day, the scream of the Queen awoke the the entire castle as when the castle guards and the others arrived to the throne room. They were shocked to see Levialle sitting in the throne with the King’s decomposing head in his lap. Levialle was just sitting there with a smile on his face as he knew that there was no way he could escape his situation nor did he care, he got his revenge and that was all that mattered. Standing up from the throne and before the guards rushed towards him to kill him, Levialle simply raised his hands as he let himself get apprehended. However this would prove to be his mistake as Levialle wasn’t killed immediately. As his punishment, the Queen had ordered him to be hung in a room in the castle’s dungeon that had a huge skylight and a large flowerbed or orange lilies, nude with many tiny hooks piercing the flesh of almost his entire body minus his neck and head. He was sentenced to hang there for three months, his blood slowly dripping on the flowerbed. After the punishment expired, he was supposed to be excommunicated from the Kingdom. While in the dungeon the only person that visited him was the Princess, after she had begged permission from the Queen to see Levialle and tend to him. During that time while he was hanging, Levialle’s suffering was lessened as he spoke with the Princess everyday. The two of them sharing their feelings with each other as she would come down to feed him and such. After almost a month passed, Levialle’s body had grown extremely weak from blood loss and his nerves had became dull making the pain a lot less noticeable. By then he had asked the Princess to remove the hooks in his back, telling her that they didn’t hurt anymore. After she did so, she sat in the flowerbed with Levialle comforting him until he died in her arms. As a Hollow e_e As an Arrancar Levialle became an arrancar out of curiosity. After killing a small group of arrancars, the reason being that they didn’t answer his question the first time, one of them told him how right before he killed them. Once he tore off his mask, Levialle leapt around in excitement as he saw his new form and almost thought he was completely human again until he saw the mark on his forehead as well as the strip of bone he couldn’t tear off his nose. Realizing he had a zanpakuto now and new powers, Levialle’s head was blooming with ideas on how he could have fun. As a new arrancar who had the freedom to do whatever he want, Levialle started out his “new life” full of reckless behavior and chaotic activities. He had done this for a little over two years until he had to start laying low to keep shinigami pressure off his back, by then he had figured out the shinigamis’ patterns. One day during this time, Levialle was walking through Hueco Mundo idly playing with one of his knives until he saw a masked female arrancar walking off in the distance covered in blood...he could tell that it wasn’t her’s as she was walking so casually, literally skipping. Already interested by this woman, Levialle approached her from behind greeting her with a cheerful “Hello!”...only to be greeted back by her stabbing him in his gut with her tanto, giggling to herself. Falling back in shock, Levialle just sat there and looked at his bloody hand as Isabella gleefully said “Hello” in return, moving her mask up over her head as she stood over him, ready to stab him again. Levialle hardly felt the first one since being tortured as a human made him resilient to pain and a masochist. Chuckling to himself then looking up at her, Levialle just smiled pleasantly as he asked her if he scared her. The woman then explains that she was just so excited to meet someone else. Laughing at her odd enthusiasm, Levialle then removed his head bandages from around his forehead to wrap his wound. He then told Isabella how he was a magician and that he wanted to show her one of his tricks, it was then he found out that she was blind. He then changed his offer into saying that he wanted her to be his assistant and that he was going to show her a world full of fun that they could have together. Having agreed to this, from that point on they’ve spent their time together showing the world their “kindness” and their “magic”. Powers and Abilities Talented Actor and Liar: '''Levialle is capable of fooling almost everyone he sees, his greatest skill doesn't lie in his own powers but through the Art of Deception he has continuously used over the years. This skill makes him practically unreadable and very difficult to figure out. There is only a few people he can be honest with and only one person he's completely honest with when they're alone. '''High Pain Tolerance: '''Never forgetting the physical torment he went at the end of his human life, Levialle has become numb to pain and his nerves are numbed to a degree as well. Surface wounds don't really affect him and this is the main reason why he allows Isabella to abuse his body. Minor wounds feel ticklish to him. '''Trickster: '''Levialle is an atypical combatant, he's known to rely on tricks and unorthodox techniques to secure his victory. To put it shortly, he does '''not '''fight fair and no one should expect him to fight fair. To him, fights are contests to win by any means necessary using whatever tools you have at your disposal. '''Weapons Specialist: '''Levialle is surprisingly skilled with many weapons as he can not only wield multiple knives and swords with precision but can dual-wield two lances with considerable skill as well. His attacks are fast and precise, he makes it a priority to always hit his mark. He can also wield axes, maces, and other weapons with similar efficiency when given the chance. The highlight of his skills are being a superb spearsman as well as exceptional knife play. '''Explosives Specialist: A trade he picked up after being an Arrancar for about a little over a year, Levialle knows his way around various human explosives and how to wire/arm them. He frequently uses them as parts of his shows, loving how they can cover up his tracks in his dastardly deeds. Agile Fighter/Advanced Sonido user: '''Levialle is quick on his feet, has sharp reactions, and in overall is VERY fast. Given his personality, it's very easy to miss this trait about him. It's easy for him to catch someone off guard with his agility. '''Cero: '''Levialle is able to use Cero, his Ceros are light blue and he can fire them from the front and back of his hands. Zanpakutō Amor y Odio are two long knives that Levi keeps at his sides at all times with that look like knives that a Jester would juggle. These knives are reminiscent of the ones he did in fact used to juggle when he was alive. These are his go-to weapons and he uses them frequently in fights, often throwing them and spinning them. Using his Replication ability with these knives makes him an incredibly dangerous person to engage with in close encounters. He's even able to wield three blades in each hand like deadly claws and fight with them with an amount of skill that no one alive can ever hope to achieve. He picked up this type of knife play from his time as a jester/magician when he was alive. '''Release command: ''"Now, for my next trick! Amor y Odio!"'' With this ability, Levi can replicate and create many copies of small objects, most notably his zanpakuto. He can also levitate and do whatever he pleases with the copies as this ability is the base of most of his tricks. Even doing flashy tricks such as having them orbit around him and firing them off one by one like a automatic gun. The larger the item he replicates, the more energy he needs to replicate it. The replicated items are absolutely the real deal, meaning that they have the exact same physical properties as the item it was copied from (ex: Replicated food is exactly the same as the original and just as edible). 'Resurreccion:' In order to go into his Resurreccion, Levialle must say his zanpakuto's name and his two knives will disappear into thin air. As he goes into his Resurreccion, nothing about his appearance changes at all. All that happens is that his eyes will just become more illuminated with the increased spiritual pressure output and his clothes get repaired. In this form, Levialle doesn't go under any personality changes except that he's more crafty and his senses are heightened. If anything, he becomes more relaxed as he's prone to talk more and play with his opponents. In this form, his Kris Knives become two lances: a short one and a long one. Levialle can make these lances appear and disappear at will and he often dual wields them, he can even switch back to his normal knives if he likes. These lances are also capable of having their ends connected to give Levialle incredible range options in combat. In this form, he is truly a force to be reckoned with. This ability allows Levialle to use high-speed movement to generate a single, completely realistic Illusion of himself. This Illusion is generated by a combination of not only high-speed movement but using his own reiatsu to give this Illusion perfect authenticity. He mainly uses this ability right when he's about to get hit, the life-like afterimage taking the hit for him then leading it to dissipate as a bunch of reishi particles. It's similar to the Shinigami's Utsusemi technique. This ability is quite taxing on Levialle as in order to use this technique, he has to force his body to suddenly move at speeds that can do superficial damage do him should he use it more than he should. be Expanded Upon 'Rei Abilities:' Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes The way Levialle behaves is very unpredictable. He's a charmer and can make almost anyone feel at ease, he can also strike fear into someone with the same simplicity. He's usually very positive and friendly in nature but almost all of the time, his emotions aren't real so it's very difficult to tell who he exactly is and what he's thinking. The only people he ever gets serious with is Isabella, the rest of the Troupe, and Lance, and those are rare occasions. He will often act like a innocent child and has a seemingly permanent smile on his face, kinda like our beloved Gin Ichimaru. OC Relationships Trivia * Levialle's FC is Byakuran Millifiore from Katekyo Hitman Reborn * Levialle's personal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZcbsQyfHus * His Resurreccion's fighting style is similar to Lancer's from Fate/Zero * Levialle's hair was originally dark brown, it's a mystery as to how it gained it's white color * Despite his slender appearance, he's known to be unnaturally strong given his weight * Yes, Levialle is a troll...you have been warned * Levi has his own fanclub too, this fanclub are always making attempts to take him out while hatin' and talking that good shit ;P Quotes "...the Haters are a bunch of guys and ladies who run around wearing black garbage bags for clothes, flip-flops for shoes, and they carry transforming swords that are really annoying! I think they're role-play fanatics or something because they always scream out cliche movie lines like those dolls that you have to pull a string on the back...pfft, losers..." - To Luca "...let's go make some friends, Bella~!" - To Isabella "SUPER COOL!!!" - Whenever something cool happens "OH NOOOO!!!!" - Whenever he's genuinely surprised "Well now, it seems not all pretty flowers have wonderful meanings behind them...but I'm not one to judge, it's not in my job description..." - To Renetta "...how would you like to be a spectator instead of a player?" - To Arashi Out of Character Info Rper: Marth OCs: Levialle, Aiku, Victoria, and Lance Skype: KingMarth7 Reddit: /u/xBleachKill3rx Timezone: Midwest U.S., Chicago RP Details: * I do NOT reply to one-liners * I'm very lenient in my missions and don't care how they go, just as long as the given OCs actions are reasonable, the RPer is smart about how they RP, and everyone has fun with the formation of a story * I prefer not to receive half-assed replies * In RP fights I use soft stats, NOT hard * If you're in a thread with me, I'd prefer that you don't flake after one or two replies (a good way to get me to never RP with you again) * If you have a question, please shoot me a message on Skype or send me a Reddit PM Gallery purge.jpg|Levialle's mask and wig Levialle_pic.PNG L_Byakuran.PNG|Levialle's usual expression byakuran-the-khr-club-28415710-600-350.jpg Byakuran.full.1171031.jpg Byakuran.full.1042519.jpg Byakuran.600.964367.jpg Byakuran.600.936726.jpg Byakuran.full.206215.jpg Byakuran.full.159207.jpg Byakuran_by_2KoHaNa2.jpg Levialle_2.PNG Levialle_4.PNG Byakuran_by_nominee84.png tumblr_mk6dd0Adks1rht88yo1_500.gif|Levialle's serious side Category:Arrancar